Birthday Gone Wrong
by Tales the Fox
Summary: Today is a very special day for one twin-tailed fox kit. His birthday! However, his special day doesn't go as he planed it, when the bad guys come and try to crash his party, and more importantly, their all after him for some reason or another. Now, the little fox must try and figure out how to deal with his enemies before it's too late..


**Me: Hi guys!**

**Thunder: Hello!**

**Shade: Hi.**

**Me: What's up everyone? Guess what today is?**

**Thunder: Mmm.. I dunno. What?**

**Shade: The day that you shut up, and stop writing these stories?**

**Me: No! . Today's my birthday! I'm now 18 years old!**

**Thunder: That's great Tales!**

**Me: I know! So, for that, I'm doing a story about my little fox OC. Tales. It's his birthday, but things don't go as he planned it. LOTS of evil things are gonna happen in this story.**

**Thunder: Poor Tales.**

**Me: Yes. Poor him.**

**Shade: Just start the story already!**

**Me: Alright, alright, geez..**

**XXX**

Prologue

Dr. Breadred was in his lab. He had once again, been defeated by that little fox brat and hedgehog. His two robots, a bat and eagle, were beside him.

"Master, what are you doing?" the robot bat, Querk, asked.

"I'm thinking of a way to get back at that fox and hedgehog!" the fat man snarled.

The two robots flinched back, and it was the eagle that spoke up next.

"Y-you know Doctor, tomorrow is Tales' birthday.."

At this, Breadred turned around to face the two dumb-bots. His eyes were wide.

"What?"

"It's true," Querk continued. "Tomorrow is going to be Tales' 4th birthday."

The fat man let out an evil chuckle. "Perfect! Tomorrow, we're going to see the birthday boy!"

XXX

Meanwhile, in a darkened castle, a figure stood there. The figure was a black fox with nine tails and glowing red eyes. It was the Nine Tailed Fox. The Dark Fox King.

"Master," one of the other foxes, a brown one-tailed one, said, coming up. "It is the fox's birthday tomorrow. You know, the one that is to be your servant, slave, pet, and puppet?"

The Dark Fox King chuckled darkly. "Yes," he said. "I know."

"And what are you going to do, Master?"

"Tomorrow, I shall go, and bring that little fox to me. One way or another, he _will _be mine!"

XXXX

Windy the Witch, the same witch that had tried to take over Snow Fall Island, two years about by turning all the animals into crystal, was walking around her lair, wondering what she could do.

"Stupid Fox!" she snarled, looking at a picture of the small orange-and-white twin-tailed fox, that was now going to be four years old tomorrow. "I'll make him pay for what he did to me!"

The witch gave a small chuckle as she thought of all the things she would do to that little brat.

"Tomorrow, if I'm correct, is that brat's birthday," she snickered. "I think I'll go and make it one he'll _never _forget!"

XXX

In a circus tent, sat a rat. He was the ringmaster of the circus, and he gave a small growl. Tales had escaped from him, and if he wanted to keep his place running like before, he needed that freak back.

"Tomorrow," the rat chuckled to himself. "I'll go and get that little freak, and bring him back home!"

XXX

Hang Nail and his group of bullies were pacing around. The big purple cat looked at his gang, and grinned at them.

"Boys!" he called, laughing a bit. "Do you know what tomorrow is?"

"No," a brown cat called out. "What is it?"

The leader of the cats, smiled sickly, his eyes glowing in the darkness of the cave they were in. "Tomorrow is little Niles' birthday. And do you know what that means?"

"We're going to go and make his 'special' day, a living Foxy Hell?" a green cat asked.

"Yes!" Hang Nailed laughed once more."Tomorrow will be a day, that little Niles will remember for the rest of his freaky life!"

XXX

Hounds were everywhere. Foxhounds more than any other.

Hunter, a brown foxhound, growled slightly, his fangs bared.

"That little chew toy thought that he had seen the last of us?"

"He was wrong!" another hound called out.

"Yes! Let us go and make his life hell!" a black hound added.

"One that he'll never forget!" a red-and-white one continued.

This went on for awhile, and Hunter chuckled.

"Oh don't worry, my fellow hounds. We will. Let us get ready to get us a foxy toy!"

XXX

The Dark Fox Clan, was a clan that lived up to its name. There were dark colored foxes all over the place. A rusty colored vixen was inside her hut, petting one of her hounds.

"My little freaky pet got away from me," she said to her hound, who looked up at her, and growled at the thought of that two-tailed foxy that escaped. "But, you know what I'm gonna do?"

The hound shook its head, looking into the red eyes of its master. "What are you going to do?"

The vixen chuckled darkly, and she sat up, and walked over to the window, looking out it.

"I'm going to go, and bring my little slave back, and this time, he _won't _be getting away from me, alive!"


End file.
